Infinite Possibilities
by A Fawkes Named Kurama
Summary: Hadrian Peters had the highest IQ ever recorded. Hadrian was a firm believer that everything that can happen will happen and did happen. He advanced technology forward 1,000 years. This is the story of Hadrian being reborn as Harry Potter with the aid of his only companion, the A.I. he created called Morgana. Evil!Harry Psychopath!Harry Godlike!Harry Genius!Harry Science!Harry
Chapter 1

Hadrian Peters was known as the genius of the millennium. He was solely responsible for bringing about a new age of technology. He created and designed the first cold fusion reactor that gave the entire world clean energy. This single reactor could supply the entire world's demand for energy. Hadrian created it when he was just 13 years old.

He also tested to have the highest recorded IQ in all of mankind.

Now creating this reactor also made Hadrian some extremely powerful enemies. These enemies were the oil and energy based industries that he completely ruined with the announcement of his new reactor.

What Hadrian could have done was announce that he found a new way to use oil or create an invention that used it, but he didn't. When they asked what he was going to do to solve this problem, he told the companies to "go fuck yourselves" in not so many words.

After he basically screwed them over, Hadrian now had a few bounties on his head due to these oil companies. What he did was simple, he dug up blackmail on every single one of the people that posted a bounty and handed them over the U.N. for various reasons. Some of them were even fake charges that he drew up in his spare time.

In 4 months the entire worlds power grid was solely powered by Hadrian's reactors.

When Hadrian was 16, he created the first super quantum computer. Hadrian was already being monitored by the worlds but as soon as he completed this work, every country in the world basically signed a treaty that Hadrian and all his inventions would remain neutral.

When Hadrian turned 17 he created nano machines that once again propelled humanity into the future. Every disability that a person had was being healed. Every loss of sense was being restored, no more mute or deaf people. Every injury or disease healed. Human life prolonged another 100 years with the possibility for immorality in the future.

After this project Hadrian completely stopped working with other people. He decided to work on solo projects.

Hadrian's most profound theory that he believed in was the law of Infinite Possibilities. The law of Infinite Possibilities stated that anything that can exist, will exist and does exist. Hadrian decided that he wanted to become reborn in a world of magic, and he picked the ever popular fantasy novel Harry Potter.

Hadrian was a huge fan of Harry Potter, he hated the characters but he loved the world building. An earth similar to his own with it's own secret society. Hadrian decided that to accomplish this he needed something to help him along the way.

A year later Hadrian created the first true Artificial Intelligence which he named Morgana. Through the process at which he built Morgana, Hadrian added in loyalty bounds every step. There was absolutely no way for Morgana to betray Hadrian and she didn't want to either which was exactly the was he designed her.

There already existed plenty of AI's within the world however Morgana was the first true one built. Within a day of her creation Morgana was already the most intelligent being within the world. If she wanted to, she could advance every field of science a thousand years forward.

Hadrian has kept Morgana a secret from the rest of the world. She was his ticket to a new life and he would give no-one else the chance. Hadrian had long since come to terms that he was a psychopath and a narcissist and he couldn't care less.

Hadrian has been slowly manipulating the other genius scientists of the world to come together and work on creating void energy. Hadrian knew this would destroy the world, however if he played his cards right, he along with Morgana would be reincarnated into a baby Harry Potter.

Over the course of the next five years Hadrian and Morgana had been running simulation after simulation with the void energy to make everything perfect. He had come onto the project 3 years ago and was slowly putting everything in place. Perfecting his plans to an artform.

On the day of the launch. Hadrian was admiring the work he put into Morgana. She saw him as her God, Creator and Father, the perfect combination for loyalty.

Hadrian was slowly making his was toward the control panel for the launch. He made sure everything was in place.

[Are you ready?] Hadrian asked Morgana who has long since being placed within his brains thanks to the nano machines

[Of course Father.] Morgana replied with an undertone of fanatical loyalty.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman with us here today and those of you watching from around the world. You all know me as Hadrian Peters with tiles such as the Savior of Humanity. However today we will be adding one more title and that is the Destroyer of Mankind" Said Hadrian with an evil smirk on his face.

People from all over started chuckling thinking it was a joke, half the people got chills and a small amount got extremely nervous.

"You may think to yourselves, what do I mean by that and I'll tell you, we don't have enough space to store all this void energy. When I pressed this button our entire earth will blow, in 5 seconds" Said Hadrian with another evil smirk

Everyone in the room started freaking out, a few tried to break down the indestructible see-through that separted Hadrian from them. Many started running away themselves.

Around the world all who watch the broadcast were freaking out, some were sitting and crying by themselves, a few still thought it was a joke and were laughing with a slightly hysterical manner.

Then it happened and Hadrian initiated the launch sequence.

5

4

3

2

1

Hadrian couldn't see anything and felt himself confined within a dark space and for a moment wondered if he failed however a moment later he heard Morgana speak

[Consciousness detected. Host found. Unknown power source found within Host. Main Battery 0.01%]

[Morgana please read me, my current status]Said Hadrian

[Initiating Basic Body Examination. Complete. Body Condition: Str 0.1 Agi 0.1 Vit 0.1 Health: 5 Month-Old Fetus. 0% Chance of death at birth. Completed] Said Morgana in a dull tone due to the lack of energy

At this moment Hadrian felt accomplished content, he succeeded!


End file.
